Death and Rebirth
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: TommyMerton SLASH Merton is turned into a vampire, but can't remember how. Can he and Tommy be together or not, now that he's a member of the walking undead?CHAPTER 6 ADDED
1. Can everyone just notice how much fire I...

Death and Rebirth

By: MoonbeamDancer

Author's Notes- Okay, this fic is mine, I started it a while back, and don't really know if I'll finish it. It's slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't own BWOC, send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com

            Merton's eyes snapped open. He looked around. Nothing unusual and he closed his eyes. And reopened with a strangled laugh. _White satin everywhere._

"Well this is familiar…" 

What the _hell_ was going on? Did Cory Haim come back from the dead and _rebury_ him? Merton shook his head and started to dig his way out of the coffin.

            Merton pulled himself out of the grave and refilled it as best he could. He looked around. Everything was so bright; he thought it was daylight at first. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was night. He looked around, realizing that he was in the graveyard and sitting in front of a tombstone. Written on it was:

Merton J. Dingle

Born: September 29, 1981

Died: October 31, 2001 

"_So you're a bunch of flesh eating zombies, what's that like_?"

"_Oh my God_…" Merton thought as he stared at his own tombstone. Merton then stood up and ran out of the graveyard.

            Merton was coming down an alley, _what the heck was going on_?? He could see in the night time like it was daylight, and when someone, on the other side of the street, had walked by, he could hear their heartbeat and see their body heat, like a read flush on their body. As he was walking down the alley, he heard a scurrying sound and reached out quickly with his hand. Picking up the rat, Merton's fangs extended and he drank.


	2. Writting it down and a Jump

A few minutes later, he walked out of the alley, licking the blood from his lips. He felt stronger now, and knew what he was. A vampire. He had a good idea of it earlier, but hadn't wanted to face it just yet. But he didn't know _how_ he had gotten like this. Something tickled and shifted in the back of his mind. He could remember how he had gotten like this, just not at the moment. A face floated in front of his mind's eye, but the features were so obscure, he couldn't see who it was. Just that this person had black hair, and he sensed this person was female and responsible for what he was now. Merton shook his head and the face disappeared. 

            He ran though what he already knew about himself. Good eyesight and night vision, fast reflexes, the ability to sense a heartbeat and body heat, and of course, the fangs. Maybe he should start keeping a book, a journal of sorts, about this? Merton nodded to himself, it sounded like a good plan, he had done the same thing with Tommy, and it had helped. Merton felt a wave of sadness at the thought of his friend. He wondered what Tommy was doing now that he was quote, unquote, "gone". 

"_I'll have to check on him_." Merton thought, as he headed towards home.

            He showed up at the back door to the lair in record time. "Better add very fast to the list." he whispered, glancing at his watch. It had taken him five minutes to get there; normally it took about twenty. He opened the door and let it swing open. He stared at what used to be his room. "_Wonder if I can get in_?" he thought, leaning forward and all but tripping in. "That answers _that_ question." he said, quickly regaining his balance.

Yeah, the book was starting to sound better by the minute. 

He went to the bookshelf, grabbed a blue bound book, flipping though it to make sure it was blank (it was) and then grabbed a pen. Sitting at his desk, with a look at his computer to see the date, he began to write.

_November 3rd, 2001 _

_10: 30 pm_

_            My name is Merton J Dingle, I'm eighteen old, and three days ago I died. About half an hour ago, I dug myself out of my own grave. I am now sitting in my room and writing down what has happened to me so far._

Merton went on to describe what had happened on the way home.

            _I'm a vampire. The walking undead. Hopefully I don't go all Angel, but if I meet a Slayer like Sara Michelle Gellar, it might be worth it._

Merton laughed at that. "Right, I should be so lucky." he snorted. Merton wrote for a moment more and then put the book away in a desk drawer. Merton stood up and went upstairs; he wanted to see how his family was doing.

            He walked though the kitchen, the smell of cooked food assaulting his nostrils. On the way upstairs, he could hear three different heartbeats. He looked in on his parents first. His dad was holding his mom in his sleep and both looked like they had cried themselves to sleep. Merton felt a pang of grief and shut the door quietly behind him. He hated to see them sad. He opened the door to Becky's room and found her curled up on her bed. Merton stepped into her room and glided towards her bed. He could see the tears drying on her cheeks and gently wiped them off. He then saw that she was clutching one of his shirts in her hands. "Stupid Freaker, had to die on me." she sniffed in her sleep.

            Merton sighed sadly. Besides Tommy, Becky was the one person he never wanted to hurt. He ran a hand through Becky's hair. "I'm sorry Becky." he whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek, the taste of salt and a little mascara and eyeliner hitting his tongue. He tucked her blankets around her, went to her open window, and stepped out onto the roof. Merton stepped up to the edge of the roof and jumped off. ****


	3. Howls, a Declaration, and Joy

Landing with a soft thump on the lawn, he stood up and looked back at the window. Two story jump and not a bone broken. Merton turned away and started towards Tommy's house.

            He was running by the woods when he heard a sound that made him stop dead in his tracks. 

A howl.

A howl so full of pain, sadness, and hurt, that Merton's breath would of caught in his throat, if he needed to breathe. As it was, he stopped and listened to the howl as it faded. He then tore off into the woods as another started up. He tracked the howls to a moonlit clearing and stood behind a tree. 

The last howl tapered off and Tommy fell to his knees, a whimper on his lips. Tommy quietly sobbed in his hands. Merton felt his heart go out to the werewolf.

"Merton, I miss you so much." he heard Tommy whisper sadly. 

Merton eyes widen slightly, he knew Tommy would morn him, but seeing it made it more solid. The next thing Tommy said made his jaw drop.

"I love you."

 No way. No _freakin_' way! Tommy Dawkins didn't love him Tommy Dawkins had _not_ just admitted that he loved him. Merton watched Tommy play with the charm he had given him for his birthday. It was a protection charm in the shape of a wolf's head. Tommy wore it on a leather strap around his neck. 

            Tommy sighed softly and began to leave. "I don't know if you can hear me or not Merton, for all I know you're here somehow, and can hear me, but I meant what I said. I _do_ love you and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop." Tommy said to the woods and then left.

Son of a… _Damnit_… He _had_ said that he loved him. Well, this complicated things nicely. About then, Merton noticed that his left hand, make that his left arm; hurt. A lot. Merton looked and it finally registered _why_ his arm hurt so much He had punched his way through a tree. From the shoulder down, his arm was buried in the tree. In fact, he had punched so hard, that his fist had gone though the other side. Merton yanked his fist out with a grunt and looked at the damage, both to him and the tree.

The tree was fine, just had a hole in it, his arm and hand was scratched and bleeding a little. Merton plucked out the few slivers that were in him and the wounds healed instantly. "_Super strength and healing_." he thought, and grinned. "Cool." he said and set off after Tommy.

Tommy walked into his house and sat down in the kitchen. His mom noticed the mopey look on his face. "It'll be okay." she said, wiping the counter.

"When?" Tommy asked tiredly.

"Not now, but soon." she replied.

"I miss him."

"I know sweetie, I know. Give it time, eventually it won't hurt as much." she said, running a hand though Tommy's hair.

Tommy gave a brief smile. "How do you always know what to say and make it better?"

"I'm a mom, comes with the territory."

Tommy laughed softly at that and went upstairs.

            Merton sat perched in the tree outside Tommy's room. He leaned against the bark and faded into the shadows. He watched Tommy get ready for bed and click off the light.  The moonlight filtered into Tommy's room and to Merton, he seemed to glow. Merton quickly opened the window and came inside. Merton sat on the edge of Tommy's bed and watched him sleep. Tommy lay on his side, the sheets twisted around his body. Merton brushed Tommy's sweaty hair off his forehead. Poor wolf boy was having a nightmare.

"Merton! No, don't leave!" he cried out sadly.

"Shh… It's all right, I'm here." Merton whispered. He gently held the jock and rocked back and forth. 

            He was setting Tommy back into bed, when Tommy's eyes fluttered open.

"Merton? Is that you?" he asked, hopefully, grabbing Merton's wrist.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Tommy's mouth dropped open in shock. Merton reached over and gently closed it for him.

"Close your mouth, you're gonna attract flies."

Tommy's eyes almost fell out of his head.****


	4. Lists and Feeding

Author's Notes- Okay, I really thought I'd never update this fic, but look what happened, everyone enjoy, and let me know of any ideas.

"Y- you're… you're, you're alive." he whispered, staring at Merton.

"Well actually-" Tommy grabbed Merton in a bear hug. "I'm undead." came the rest of the sentence muffled by Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy let Merton go and before either could blink, kissed him. Merton yanked back.

"What was that?"

"Well don't quote me Merton, but I think it was a kiss." Tommy replied. 

Merton nodded numbly.

"Now what did you say?" Tommy asked.

"I'm a vampire.' Merton repeated.

"But how, I mean I know _how_ vampires are made, but how…"

"Hang on, I'll explain." 

            Merton spent the next 20 minutes or so explaining what he had gone through, the waking up in his coffin, digging himself out, the beginnings of his journal, and this is where Merton hesitated, should he tell Tommy he had heard what Tommy had said about loving him? That kiss spoke volumes, but Merton was still kinds iffy on that so he left it alone for now, let Tommy tell him when he was ready.

"I still don't know who did this or why. All I can remember is that it's a woman and she had black hair."

Tommy nodded they'd figure that out later, for now they'd deal with more pressing maters, like where Merton was going to stay. "Look, you can stay here for the rest of the night, but we really need to find you a place to live, you can't exactly go back home."

            At the mention of home, Merton asked Tommy if he could go back to the Lair and pack up some of his stuff, the journal, and of course all of the stuff that he had kept on Tommy.

"Sure, just write down what you want, I'll get it in the morning."

Merton nodded his thanks and after Tommy was asleep, began writing his list.

            The next morning Tommy awoke to find the list taped to his mirror along with a note and Merton gone. Tommy snatched up the list and read the note.

_"Tommy-_

_Good Morning sleepyhead, here's the list of stuff I need, and don't worry about me, I'm hiding for the day, since I don't know if I can withstand sunlight yet. I'll see you back here after sunset; destroy the list and note after you get what's needed._

_-Merton"_

Tommy looked at the list. Clothes, various books, weapons, his back up laptop, the vampire journal he had started, and all his writing on Tommy. Tommy was lucky, all of that was on CD-ROM, which is why Merton wanted the laptop, it'd all be real easy to get. Tommy took off for the Lair and a few hours later returned, setting all of Merton's stuff on his desk and bed.

            After dinner, Tommy was in his room, waiting for Merton to show up. Merton jumped up to Tommy's window and knocked. Tommy opened it and invited Merton in.

"You don't need to do that, I could come in anyway."

"So why'd you knock?"

"Just being polite."

Tommy shut the window and drew the shade.

"Did you get it all?" Merton asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I did. Merton where did you stay during the day, as a matter of fact, where are you going to stay from now on? You can't stay here, it's too risky."

"I spent the day at the Factory, since they're not open during the day, and have no windows. As for where I'm staying from now on, I don't know. This all requires research and study which is why I requested half of this stuff."

            Merton went on in that vein (pun intended) for a while, when Tommy noticed something. Merton was looking at his neck.

"Merton…"

Merton didn't hear him and kept going.

"Merton!" Tommy growled, keeping it low so his family wouldn't hear.

"What Tommy?" Merton asked, tearing his eyes away from Tommy's neck.

"You're staring at my neck."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were. Have you eaten yet?" Tommy asked.

Merton shook his head no. Tommy offered to feed him.

"Tommy, I can't do that! We have no idea how I'll react. I've never bitten a human, let alone a werewolf."

"Then let's find out, that's what the journals for right?"

"Well yeah, but still…"

"But nothing, you need to eat."

            And with that, Tommy stepped up to Merton and tilted his head to the side. Merton looked at Tommy's smooth tan neck and realized how hungry he was. He as gently as possible took Tommy in his arms and feeling his fangs slide out whispered, "This might hurt, I'm sorry if it does." Before either could change their minds, Merton pierced Tommy's flesh, and feasted on the crimson liquid splashing down his throat.

Tommy stood there silently while Merton fed. He didn't know why Merton said this might hurt, except for when Merton first bit him, it didn't hurt at all. As a matter of fact, it felt rather nice, and Tommy couldn't help the soft moan of pleasure he felt from falling from his lips. Merton heard Tommy's moan and lapped at the bite slowly with the tip of his tongue in response, 'causing another moan to be heard.

Merton pulled away slowly, licking the bite to encourage it to heal. He then titled his face towards Tommy's and kissed him, the taste of blood and passion sliding on his tongue and fangs. Tommy gasped slightly, but willingly kissed Merton back and just as passionately, if not more.


	5. Kisses and an Escape

They kissed for a few more minutes and then broke apart.  
"Better?" Tommy asked.  
"Yeah. Let me check on that bite, last thing needed is it getting infected."  
They sat on the bed and Merton looked the bite over. It had stopped bleeding and was healing nicely; by the next night all that would remain was a tender little red spot. Merton let Tommy know what it looked like and then got up to wipe off any blood on his mouth he had missed.  
  


He had a tissue in hand when he saw himself in the mirror.  
Dropping the tissue, it wasn't needed anyway; Merton grabbed the journal and began to write.  
"What exactly is that?" Tommy asked.  
"Just writing down what's been happening to me since I was turned. It's kinda like the journal I keep on you."  
Tommy nodded. "What are you putting in?"  
"Currently, the fact that I have a reflection. But so far it's about my abilities and thoughts."  
Tommy nodded again and let him write.  
  


After a few minutes, Merton put down the journal and the two set about hiding Merton's stuff. The last thing either of them needed or wanted was Tommy's parents to come in and ask what he was doing with it.  
"I'm gonna go see if anyone's downstairs, we need to find you a place, it's too dangerous here." Tommy said, opening the door.  
Merton nodded in agreement and Tommy went downstairs. He returned ten minutes later and said that Dean was the only one in the house. The two then as quietly and quickly as they could sneaked downstairs, which for Merton was easy, he literally didn't make a sound in any way, but Tommy stumbled on the rug his mom kept at the bottom of the  
staircase, which resulted in him staggering slightly and bumping into the wall with his shoulder.  
  


Both boys winced at the noise and flinched when Dean asked if that  
was Tommy.  
"Um, yeah." Tommy said, poking his head in to the living room.  
"Could you get me a drink please?"  
"Uh, sure Dean."  
Dean turned back to the TV and Tommy motioned for Merton to cross to the other side. Tommy got Dean his drink and the two left as fast as they could.  
The two were a few blocks away when they realized that they could have just gone down the tree and saved themselves the trouble and that they really shouldn't be out in the open like this. They moved to the shadows and began to softly talk about what to find Merton.


	6. House Hunting or something like that

A/N: I know this is short, but thought I'd put it up anyway, more later. Promise, ideas would be lovely. J

"I vote mansion."

"You would." Tommy half snorted, half laughed.

"Well graves are just so cramped, I'd like to be able to breathe and stretch out."

Tommy nodded and the two decided that once Merton got settled, that they would go through what they knew about vampires and see what worked on Merton. Merton made sure to fill Tommy in on what didn't work and the guys debated on if they should try the church, holy objects and holy water.

"Well as long as we're out…" Merton headed toward the church.

            As they neared it Tommy asked if Merton was feeling strange.

Merton shook his head. "Slight tingle but it's not too bad." 

Merton put a hand on the door handle and pulled the door open, stepping in.

 "Well I haven't burst into flames; that's a good sign."

The door was shut behind them and they went over to the bowl of holy watch. Both stared at it just a little nervous.

"Well?" Tommy asked.

"Here goes." Merton carefully dipped a paper towel into the water and dripped a bit on his right hand. Nothing happened. No sizzle, no pop, no skin flaying off, nothing. Merton wiped off his hand and grinned. They moved toward the crucifix up front and his eyes narrowed. "Think this might hurt."

"One way to find out."

Merton tentively reached out and brushed a finger against the cross.

            Merton shrieked like a girl and recoiled in pain, cradling his hand. After calming down, Tommy gently pulled Merton's hand away and inspected his hand. There was a burn mark on the index finger and it was blistered, but other then that Merton was okay. Tommy gently kissed the burn. "Better?"

"A little bit."

Tommy decided that experiments could wait and they began looking for a place for Merton again.


End file.
